


Marseille

by chocotella



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Real Person Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocotella/pseuds/chocotella
Summary: Hey! I am a total newbie to the figure skating world and absolutely in love with the fictional relationship that this fandom has created so here I am trying to contribute something.English isn't my first language so I'm sorry if there is any grammar mistake or use of past/present tense.I kinda take the idea from the GPF 2016 in Marseille and this is pure fiction.Enjoy!





	Marseille

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I am a total newbie to the figure skating world and absolutely in love with the fictional relationship that this fandom has created so here I am trying to contribute something. 
> 
> English isn't my first language so I'm sorry if there is any grammar mistake or use of past/present tense. 
> 
> I kinda take the idea from the GPF 2016 in Marseille and this is pure fiction. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“good night Zhenya, can’t wait to see you tomorrow xx,- Yuzu” 

The message that arrived a couple seconds ago is still ringing in my head. I was ready to go get a good night sleep before Yuzu again and again rushed in my mind. One month without any interaction with us being halfway across the world, 30 days without any explanation on why he held my hand the whole gala exhibition. One month has gone by with me wondering what was going on in Yuzu’s mind at the time. 

My blood rushing doesn’t help it and I bet if the lights were on you could see my boiling red face that comes from that message. Crazy how little things could change your whole day. I set my Pooh - bear next to me and proceed to hug it as I imagined what I would do if he was here. I closed my eyes before entering the dream world. 

—  
The wind breezes in Marseille hits my face as I come out of the terminal, my long hair that I let free were moving everywhere making me lost direction. 

“Let me take that..” says a voice behind me whilst whoever that is took my luggage on my right and bring it with him. Broad shoulders, shiny eyes and long legs of course I knew who it was. Yuzuru Hanyu.. the olympic champion, the swan, the ice price is right here next to me, holding my luggage smiling through the hallway of airport terminals. 

“I guess you forgot how to say hi huh.. Yuzu” I said as I looked into his eyes.

“Well, you were too busy listening to those earphones that you didn’t hear me shouting from over there” He said while pointing to the gate I came out from. Suddenly he put his arms around me and bring me closer to him. I could feel my heart beating faster than it already was and my mind went blank. After some moment of silence and me adjusting my heart beat walking so close to him, he took my left earphone and put it on himself. 

As he hummed along to the song that was playing, he keeps his arms around me tight and looking through the road ahead. I, instead, keeps on admiring his almond - shaped eyes or the way his eyes wrinkled every time he smiled or that cherry lip. 

“control yourself Zhenya.. he’s like that to everyone.” I told myself as I looked down to my nike sneakers. I took a long breath while looking at the sunshines shot throughout the airport. 

“Hey.. Zhenya…” Yuzu softly lifted up my chin, reducing the distance between our faces. “You look beautiful…” he said while tucking my hair behind my ears. 

Right at that moment, everything stops. I could see the dark brown eyes that looks deep into mine, the sweet smile he put on and how soft his hands are against my skin. The wind suddenly slows down, the sun shines a little warmer and the noise around me becomes mute. As all I can hear that moment, was my heart beat that I could not control. 

 

After that moment, he continued to walk straight to the bus and I followed him just a few steps behind, making sure that I was indeed still alive. He then put my luggage into the bus and went up the bus. I went in the bus a couple seconds after he did and as I walked inside the bus, Yuzu waved and told me to sit next to him.

The ride to the hotel was long, but I needed to be longer, I need the bus to stay moving because I could not bear to leave his warm body. Throughout the journey, he repeatedly took my hand, before pressing it with his other hand making it warm. Sometimes he would smile at me while doing it but the one that sticks with me the most is how he intertwined his fingers to mine. He did that for a while before releasing his hands and looked the other way. 

—  
The next day was the first practice we have in Marseille and I got the earliest slot I which did not work out well since I woke up late and rushed to the dining room. I decided to take a small breakfast to go before I saw team Japan coming inside the dining room. I haven’t seen Yuzu since we were dropped off in our hotel and quite excited to see him especially after yesterday. 

“Hey Yuzu,” I said as I waved to him from the fruits platter coming towards the shared table. However, it wasn’t another cute smile of his or his soft laugh but cold eyes and a thin smile coming from him. As I arrived to his table, Yuzu went up off of his chair and proceeded to leave his chair. I was stunned by his action and trying to find a reason why his action turned 180 degrees from what happened yesterday.

I decided to brush things off and pretend that I didn’t care about him. If you think that sometime of friendship I would know him inside and out I guess you were wrong. Yuzu and I have been friends since i started my senior year. Well, back then it was a only small talks and exchange of smiles or congratulations. Since we get paired up a lot and meeting him more often every now and then we talked way more and thats when I thought I had a chance. Stupid of me to think that Yuzu would actually be interested in me. The act yesterday is probably just something that could comfort himself. 

For the first half of the practice, I was still lost in my own thoughts and could not bear to do some basic practices for the competition. It does not matter how much I tried to brush it off because I knew that what Yuzu did yesterday was different from his previous actions. I knew there was something there, but I wasn’t sure if it was something that I can hold on to or not. 

“Zhenya, focus!” shouted Eteri from the rim of the ring, its her fifth time shouting that to me. If I didn’t know better, I’m already in trouble for wasting the time that has been given to me. I decided to brush things off and start my practice more seriously. 

“If he wants to play around with me then be it,” 

I’m here because of my hard work and dedication, and I’m not going to let that oh-so-perfect-man ruined my chance to actually win the Grand Prix title. From now on, I decided to just play it off with him and not take it seriously. I can play his game. 

—  
Since I decided to not take things too seriously with Yuzu, I have been avoiding him to prevent any of my-stupid-oh-no-im-falling-in-love-with-that-beautiful-creature feelings. I have been spending my time practicing and when I’m not on ice I try to focus at the gym. The day before the my short programme is the day of men’s short programme which means I didn’t get a lot of time on ice and decided to spend it in the gym. I did some of my usual stretch when a certain someone entered the gym area. 

“Isn’t it your competition time Nathan?” I asked him while still doing my stretch on the yoga mat. 

“It’s in 20 minutes…” he said while pacing back on forth in front of the gym.

“Then why are you not in the warm up room?” 

“I’m nervous.. is it weird? l’m sorry to pour this on you, but I’m really nervous..” he said while making eye contact with me. 

I decided to sit on the bench in front of him to make it more comfortable for us to talk. 

“Hey, its okay..I mean yeah I know its nerve - wracking but take it easy, its another competition and trust your practice,” I said giving him a little advice while partly reminding myself to stay away from the pressure. 

“Easy for you to say, everybody’s been pressuring me to beat Hanyu, that man is absolutely unbeatable.. hehhh” he said while letting long breathe of doubt. 

“You’re amazing on the ice Nathan, just trust the process and have fun! I think if your goal is to beat someone, it doesn’t really works does it?” 

“Yeah you’re right.. sorry to bother you, I really don’t know why I’m suddenly like this…I really need to go.. hmhhh wish me luck!” Nathan said while prepping himself by jumping up and down and went straight out of the gym. 

“You don’t need luck, trust the process Nathan!!” I said cheering him on. I’ve never been closed to Nathan Chen, but we do share some of the pressure of being new to the senior world. 

After a very short time at the gym, I have the feeling of needing to go to the rink. I knew that Nathan was in one group with Yuzu, group 4 and I really do miss him. I couldn’t bear it anymore and promise myself that I was just going to see his programme and rush off the area as soon as he finishes. With that promise, I went straight to the rink, partly excited, partly nervous. 

As soon as I arrived to the rink, Nathan already finished his programme and it was Yuzu’s turn to compete. As the crowd begins to cheer him and the rink felt more and more louder, so does my heart. I was watching him from the side of the rink, not too far but a good enough view to admire him. He did his usual warm up before taking his position when our eyes made eye contact and he smirked at me. 

“What the hell is he doing?” My heart was racing like crazy and i knew that I just need it to calm down before I could give myself to him. But, as per usual his skating has this magic dust on it that makes everyone (and when I say everyone I mean legitimately everyone) falls in love with him. Including me. I could not think straight throughout his short programme and all I could do was just listen as his blade glides to the ice and the way his body take control of the soul of hundreds of people in the arena. 

As soon as he strike his last pose in the middle of the rink, I was not ready to leave the festivity behind. Although I knew that this was all due to the amazingness of Yuzu’s skate, it gives me more confident for my own programme. I sat on the bench next to the rink for awhile, taking in it, the crowd, the lights, the ice.. Hoping that I could be the person in the middle of the rink. 

“Hey, Evgenia,” waved Nathan in front of me

“Oh hey!! congrats on your short programme, I bet it was amazing” I said cheering him on

“Thank you for the motivation before, it helped me a lot. But I guess no one can stop Hanyu huh?” He said while admiring the crowd. 

“hahaha.. you should ask him maybe,” 

“yeah probably next time, I have to go.. thank you again” Nathan turn his back and walk towards the backstage. 

I was about to leave the rink due to the promise of not admiring-that-oh-so-perfect-human, when my hand was grabbed from behind. I turned and my body was right in front of the-oh-so-perfect-human with a sweaty face and his short breath. 

“You’re mine and only mine Medvedeva,” Yuzu said as he get closer to my face, he then releases my hand and proceeded to go to the backstage area while brushing though his hair with a towel. 

And I was again, left there alone, star struck, stunned by what he had done. Tell me how could I, an overly hopeless romantic person is forbidden to fall in love with him because all I want to do right now is to look into his almond eyes and shout to him that I am deeply madly in love with him. 

—

The ladies short programme was finished a couple hours ago, I got off the jittery feelings in the morning by jamming to my favourite songs and try to relive the moment yesterday. Although I know that this thing we’re having now maybe just a game for him, I think of it as a fuel for my skates. I skated well and secure the first place before heading to the free programme which was a relieve and a reassurance that I, indeed still able to concentrate with my skates. 

Alina and I decided to watch the Final group of the Men’s free programme, Alina wanted to take a picture with Yuzu and she brought me along because she knew that I am “friends” with Yuzu. When Yuzu was done with his kiss and cry, we came towards him and I asked Brian Orser if Alina could take a picture with Yuzu. Orser laughed and said that it was up to Yuzu while he left us entering the back stage area. 

“Hey Yuzu,” I said flatly, I didn’t want the dining room thing to happened again and I try my best to avoid his eye contact. I took the picture of Alina and Yuzu and gave Alina’s phone back to her. As I tried to grab Alina’s hand to go back to the back room, Yuzu came towards us and he shoved his Pooh-san towards of me, making my head pushed back a little. I was going to ask him what its about when he sprint to the back room and left me confused.

After I collected myself for awhile, I ran to follow him to the back area. 

“Yuzu! Hey! stop!!” I shout from entry of the back area. I saw him turning his back on me and stop on his spot. 

“What was that?!”

“nothing…” 

“are you kidding me? You’ve been really weird lately, is there something you want to tell me?” I laid all my questions to him while trying to find an answer on his eyes. 

“nothing really,” He smiled while he laugh and I could see the wrinkle on his eyes. 

“I better go now, good luck on your free programme tomorrow Zhenya!” he said while he laugh and left me alone in confusion (again). 

 

—  
The free programme went by faster than I could imagine, the crowd was amazing and I couldn’t have it any other way. I was getting ready for the closing banquet when I remember I left my heels in Alina’s room from this morning. The closing banquet is in 10 minutes and I need to hurry down before the others. I laced up my nike trainers, grab my purse with my wallet and phone in it and went straight for the door. As I opened the door, I stumbled to a figure right in front of me. 

“Yuzu, what are doing here.. You scared the hell out of me.” 

“Stunning, as always..” he said as he looked at me. I was surprised by the way he looked at me and the words he said.

“I need to go to Alina’s room to get my heels,” I said to him to distract myself from his gaze.

“No need, go with me..” He said as he grabbed my free hand. 

“But I’m not ready yet, my heels, I left it in Alina’s room. Didn’t you hear that?” I turned to him annoyingly. 

“Those shoes look fine” 

“Are you kidding me? this is training shoes, I couldn’t possibly go to closing banquet with this,” 

“We’re not going to the banquet Zhenya, come with me,” 

“What the hell is going on with you Yuzu? You’ve been acting strange lately do you know that?” I shouted at him that made him stunned on his spot. He was about to take my hand when I take my hand away from him 

“No! you listen to me, you’ve been playing around with me, making me feel special, flustered for the past week and leaving me hanging after all that! What the hell are you trying to do Yuzu? I thought I was okay being your muse for a second but I couldn’t handle it anymore!” I took a deep breathe and his eyes was looking into mine with a little smirk on his face. 

“Why are you smirking like that, do you think that I will fall for another game of yours and just give you the permission to leave me hanging again like before. No! you can’t always do that you know, you can’t just come and leave anytime you want. I don’t fall for you that easily.” I said as I cross my arms together to threaten him. 

Yuzu put his arm on the door of my room and bring his face closer to mine when I stopped and came back to my rant. 

“No, no, no, no, I am not falling for that, you cant make me fall in love with you Yuzuru Hanyu” 

“Yes… I can” He said as he brings himself closer to mine and pressed his cherry lips on mind. His free hand slides over my hair while my hand stupidly brought his body closer to mine. His lips was as soft as a feather and I could smell his cologne from this distance. My hand touches his broad shoulders feeling the outline of his body. I broke it off after what feels like forever and looked deep into his eyes. 

“You see.. I can do that…” He said while his hand touch my face. 

“come with me,” He said one more time, I was still stunned on my spot, half because I couldn’t believe what happened and the rest because I was still mad at him. 

“Come Zhenya, trust me,” He grabbed my other hand and looked straight into my eyes. Those eyes… how could I resists them. My heart took the action after that and nodded away. He let go of my left hand as he run towards the elevator. As soon as we arrived in the ground floor, Yuzuru brought me into kitchen of the dining room. 

“Yuzu, we’re not allowed to go here, what are you doing?” I questioned him. 

“Trust me Zhenya, It’s okay.. they wont mind anyway” He smiled at me and proceeded to grab a picnic basket next to the sink. 

“Where are we going? The park at 7 p.m. huh?” I rolled my eyes to him while crossing my hands. 

“Trust me Zhenya…” he said mockingly and proceeded to go to the lobby and talked to the valet person. 

By then, i knew what he’s like and shut myself and followed behind him. We waited in silence for a little while as he checked his phone and I looked at the surroundings of the hotel that we’ve been staying the past week. Suddenly a black sedan car has arrived and Yuzu went straight to the driving seat. I was stunned on my spot and didn’t know what to do. 

“Zhenya come on, get in” he shouted from the car window. I hurry myself and went inside the car of the passenger seat. 

“You can drive?” I asked him while buckling my seat belt. 

“yeah a little, I started learning this morning, hopefully we wont die” He said as he started to drive away from the lobby. 

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YUZU STOP! DON’T DRIVE” I screamed at him panicky while giving him a death stare. 

“I’m kidding Zhenya, I got my license two years ago okay… Just trust me.” He said while laughing softly. He took my hand and began to stroke my skin with his thumb.

After what feels like a long time, Yuzu parked the car and went out of the car. He then opened the door for me and as he let me out and grab the picnic basket from the back seat.

 

“Yuzu, where are we going?” 

“Turn around Zhenya….” He looked at me and point at the view behind me. As I turned around I was amazed by the beautiful view. The view filled with multiple white buildings one over another with yellow light shimmering underneath. A lot of ships are parked in the dock creating a beautiful scenery of Marseille. 

“Wow… it’s absolutely beautiful” I said in awe and looked at Yuzu that is smiling through the dim light. He intertwined his fingers on mine and brought me to a little hike a few steps away. 

“Yuzu, slow down,” I said as I’m struggling to go due to my long dress. He chuckled as he saw the situation I’m in. 

“Why are laughing, how long until we get to settle down? This is difficult” I complained to him. He just smiled and continue to bring me along through the hike until we reach a bridge. The view was even more beautiful from up here. 

“Here we are,” He said as he put a blanket underneath and began to take out lunch boxes from the picnic basket. 

He let me sit next to him while he opened a circular lunch box and right there is the best smelling dinner i’ve ever had. Cut pork belly with an omelette underneath and the smell of bed rice on the bottom of the bowl. 

“Is that.. pork cutlet bowl?” I asked him as I took the bowl to my own hand. 

“Yes, like the one in that anime you like…” He smiled while saying that. The wrinkle in his eyes becomes more visible as he scratch his hair.

“Do you like it?” he asked me as i took my first bite. 

“Yes, I love it, it’s really good, where did you buy it?” 

“I made it after the gala, I’m just a beginner so don’t hate on me!” he smiled shyly as he declared it. 

“This is really really good Yuzu, thank you” I said as I hugged him. I could feel his warm cheeks or how his heart is beating faster than ever. I broke of the hug and we stayed in silence for a couple minutes before enjoying the beautiful view right in front of us. 

We talked for what feels like hours as we finished our dinner over some cold ocha that Yuzu brought along. We talked about the past and future competitions, our fellow skaters, anime that we’ve been watching and many other stuff. When suddenly, a restaurant nearby went on to play the intro to La Vie En Rose. Yuzu looked into my eyes and he stand up as he invited me with one hand to the back and one hand towards me. I placed my hand onto his and slowly stand up to his level. He placed both of his hands on my waist and our feet dance along to the rhythm of the music. I put my arms around his neck and looked deeply into his eyes, those gorgeous dark brown eyes, his cute nose and those almond smile. I could not take my eyes off of him or how broad his shoulders are. When suddenly we got closer and closer and I could not stop looking at his gaze. 

“You’re beautiful Zhenya,” He whispered to my ear. I could feel my cheeks blushed and my heart racing. 

“I love it when you look like that,” He said as he get closer to me. 

“Yuzu, stop..” I punched his shoulder a little and looked down. 

“Zhenya, close your eyes.. “ Yuzu said with a soft giggle. 

“What is it?” I asked him questionably while closing my eyes.

“Just wait for it…” his voice become distanced and I just enjoyed the soft jazz music from restaurant around it. 

“Happy birthday to you… happy birthday to you… happy birthday dear Zhenya.. Happy birthday to you…” Yuzu sang as I slowly opened my eyes, looking at Yuzuru bringing a mochi sweet with a candle on it. 

“Come on, make a wish” he said as he hand the mochi sweet closer to me. 

“I wish this never ends” I blew the candle right after and smiled to the sweet gesture he has done. 

 

“I have something else for you,” He took a little black bag from the picnic basket and hand it to me. 

“it’s for me?”

“Yes, open it..” I did what he said and open the bag, inside there’s a little blue box with a beautiful ribbon on it. 

“Are you sure?” I asked him one more time before he mistook me for someone else. 

“Yes!! open it!” he told me eagerly. I took off the ribbon and opened the box, inside theres a gold necklace with a teardrop shaped of sakura crystal in it. 

“It’s beautiful Yuzu… Thank you” I gave him an instant hug and kiss his cheek spontaneously. 

“Let me,” He said as he took the necklace to his hand. I swiped my hair to the right to help him clasp the necklace. 

“aishiteru, Evgenia Medvedeva..” he whispered to me when he’s done clasping the necklace.


End file.
